Solo enemistad?
by livedarklife
Summary: Una mala sensación puede llevarte a hacer cosas que ni tu entiendes. Shizuo había ido hasta el apartamento de Izaya, con la intención de pelearse y así descargar todo lo que guarda dentro pero las cosas no salen como espera. Se pelean, pero esta vez si hirió a su enemigo. Ahora tendrá que buscar la manera para que Izaya le perdone, pero este no se lo pondrá fácil.
1. Malas sensaciones

**Malas Sensaciones**

Ese día la ciudad estaba tranquila. Al parecer las bandas habían decidido una tregua, aun que él no sabía por qué. Tampoco es que le interesara mucho.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su último encuentro. Un mes, que se dice rápido. Se preguntaba donde podría estar en ese momento, aun que tampoco es que le importase mucho. A decir verdad, desde que Izaya no se había acercado por allí, no había vuelto a tener ataques de ira. Eso era bueno, no? Las multas por destrozo de mobiliario urbano por fin habían cesado. Pero Shizuo sentía que le faltaba algo, que algo no iba bien en su interior. Después de haber ido a ver a Shinra, le quedó claro que su salud estaba tan bien como siempre, por eso no entendía por que se sentía así. Qué le pasaba?

Llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, distraído, metido en su mundo intentando averiguar el porqué de esa extraña sensación.

Cuando pasó por delante del restaurante de sushi ruso, saludó a Simon que como siempre, repartía propaganda del local. También se cruzó con Celty, a quien saludó pero esta vez no se detuvo para hablar con ella. Necesitaba pensar a solas.

Siguió andando y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en frente al portal donde vivía su enemigo.

Se quedó parado en la calle, mirando la puerta de cristal que daba la entrada al edificio y al fin entendió que es lo que ocurría: llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pelear con aquel chico, sin tener ataques de ira, sin descargar toda su energía.

Eso era, estaba seguro y con esa idea en mente entró y se dirigió al piso del moreno.

"Porqué estoy aquí?" Ya estaba delante de la puerta cuando se quedó congelado. "No debí venir, creerá que dependo de él o algo por el estilo." Toda su seguridad y determinación desaparecieron en un instante, ahora solo quería salir de allí antes de que alguien notase su presencia.

Se giró para volver al ascensor cuando la puerta que antes tenía en frente se abrió. Shizuo solo atinó a quedarse quieto, como si estuviera clavado en el suelo.

-Vaya, que visita tan inesperada. - Aunque se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente, realmente le impresionó encontrarse con el rubio en el rellano. Pensaba salir a dar un paseo, pero sus planes ahora eran muy distintos y más divertidos.

-No vengo de visita. Haz como si nunca me hubieras visto. Adiós.

-Ah, no? Y yo que me había ilusionado, eres cruel. - Ante estas palabras, el rubio no pudo evitar girarse para mirar sorprendido al moreno sonriente apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. "Tiene que estar tomándome el pelo." -No te ibas, Shizu-chan? O prefieres pasar? - Su sonrisa creció ante la expresión confusa del mayor.

-No me llames "Shizu-chan" - dijo de forma seca, girándose para entrar en el apartamento, sin entender muy bien por que lo hacía. Una vez dentro, recorrió toda la estancia con la mirada, para acabar viendo como Izaya cerraba la puerta quedando apoyado de espaldas a ella, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Quieres algo de beber, Shi-zu-chaan~? -El mayor le dedicó una mirada de desprecio por haber pronunciado eso último de una forma tan burlesca y acabó negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá y seguía observando la estancia. Se sobresaltó al sentir como el moreno lo abrazaba por la espalda, desde el otro lado del sofá y acercándose de forma peligrosa a su oído mientras susurraba - Y de comer? - No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como se encendían las mejillas del rubio. Ahora que lo veía así, resultaba bastante mono.

-Eh? Q-qué tienes...? - No tenía hambre, sin embargo preguntó y su mejillas se enrojecieron aun más cuando vio la sonrisa pícara del menor, por el rabillo del ojo.

-Qué quieres? - Ahora Izaya estaba sentado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, mirando sonriente como el otro estaba cada vez más inquieto.

-"No debí venir. Porqué estoy tan nervioso? Qué cojones me pasa? Joder! Tengo que calmarme-

Sin haberse enterado, Izaya se había inclinado sobre él, con una mano lo atrajo hacia si y ahora le estaba besando. Sin pensarlo, empujó hacia atrás al moreno, volviéndolo a sentar en el sofá pero esta vez con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

-Me has besado! - Shizuo estaba de pie, mirando a su anfitrión en el sofá, sin entender lo que ocurría. - Estás enfermo? Los dos somos hombres!

-Enfermo... - Ante estas palabras del rubio, Izaya prefirió levantarse e irse. Quizá si se quedaba allí lo acabaría matando de verdad. Ese último comentario le había herido fuertemente, no se esperaba tal reacción de su enemigo.

Heiwajma observó en silencio como se iba. Empezó a encontrarse mal de nuevo. No se atrevía a decir nada, ni a pedirle disculpas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que reaccionó. Se había quedado solo en el apartamento del moreno, como se sentía tan mal decidió irse a casa.

Después de llevar un rato caminando, escuchó el sonido de una moto que se acercaba. Se quedó parado en la acera, mirando como Celty se acercaba y decidió contarle lo sucedido. Quizá ella pueda ayudarle.

Se sentó en un banco ya que necesitaba descansar. Luego de salir del edificio echara a correr temiendo que el rubio le siguiese, aun que se decepcionó al descubrir que no había sido así.

Por lo normal, disfrutaba observando las reacciones de los humanos, le divertían pero esta vez fue distinto. Esta vez le dolió. Si, le gustaban los hombres, que tenía de malo? Porqué le había llamado enfermo? Es cierto que le había besado solo para picarlo, aun que no niega que había comenzado a sentir cosas por aquel matón. Pero no esperaba que le llamara enfermo. Quizá era por que en el fondo de su ser albergaba la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Ahora estaba sentado en aquel banco, solo y mirando al cielo. Había anochecido pero a causa de la contaminación lumínica solo se podían ver un par de estrellas. Cerró los ojos y sintió la fría brisa rozar su rostro. Estuvo así un rato, hasta tranquilizarse y luego se levantó para volver a su casa, con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie allí y así fue. Cuando entró en el apartamento se quedó mirando el sofá donde tiempo antes estaba su enemigo. Recordó todo lo sucedido esa tarde, causándole una sensación desagradable, además de haberle dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Le dolía la cabeza, así que optó por comer algo, tomar una ducha e irse a dormir. Estaba deseando que ese maldito día acabase.

Y este es el primer capítulo, que os pareció?

Espero que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones. He de confesaros que en principio iba a ser un one shot, pero me vino la inspiración ^^

A los lectores de "Encuentros Inesperados" os informo de que borré el fic por que no voy a seguirlo, me quedé totalmente atascada y prefiero escribir sobre otros personajes.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Frustración

**Frustración**

Celty había escuchado toda la historia en silencio, atenta a las palabras del rubio. Cuando este se calló espero unos segundos antes de empezar a teclear su opinión

-Eres idiota!? - Estaba escrito en la pantalla del teléfono de la chica. Shizuo lo leyó dos veces, sin saber muy bien si darle la razón o quejarse.

-Yo... no me esperaba que hiciera eso y se que reaccioné mal. - Dio una calada al pitillo que acaba de encender y soltó el humo, esperando a que Celty acabase de escribir.

-Mal? Le llamaste enfermo.

-Si y se que no debí hacerlo. La verdad es que no veo nada malo en que dos hombres estén juntos.

-Entonces porqué hiciste eso?

-No veo mal que dos hombres estén juntos pero yo nunca tuve esa clase de gustos. - Volvió a darle una calada al pitillo y soltó el humo mientras hablaba - Nunca imaginé que Izaya fuese capaz de besarme...

-Acaso sabes cuales son los límites de Izaya? - Shizuo se congeló. Realmente no conocía al moreno. Se había limitado a sus encuentros donde se la pasaban peleando. Le molestaba el hecho de no conocer a Orihara.

-No.

-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón.- Escribió después de un profundo suspiro.

…

Lo que le dicte el corazón. Que fácil era decirlo. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la conversación con la motorista, unas horas insufribles. No se sacaba el tema de la cabeza, la cual empezaba a dolerle.

Iba caminando con un cigarrillo en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos, cuando en un momento de frustración no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que se agrietase. Sin despegar el puño de esta, apoyó la cabeza dándole la última calada al pitillo y tirándolo al suelo. Estuvo así un rato tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar de forma objetiva. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había ido al piso de Izaya por que lo echaba en falta pero se sorprendió más al recordar aquel beso y lo que le había gustado, a pesar de haber roto el contacto de esa forma tan desastrosa. También recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando el moreno le 'abrazó' por la espalda, una sensación para nada desagradable.

Volvió a incorporarse, dispuesto a seguir su trayecto cuando se topó de frente con una figura muy familiar. Izaya estaba parado en la acera. Había intentado conciliar el sueño, pero como no lo lograba, decidió salir a pasear aun cuando quedaban escasas horas para el amanecer.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sorprendidos. Shizuo había intentado decir algo cuando Izaya echó a correr en dirección contraria, demostrando lo habilidoso que era en el arte del parkour. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio lo siguió, poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido sobre el parkour en sus anteriores persecuciones.

-IZAYA! JODER, ESPERA! - Gritaba luego de unos minutos de persecución, pero el moreno no le hacía caso alguno. -Mierda, SOLO QUIERO HABLAR. DETENTE, MALDITA SEA!

Orihara seguía corriendo, intentando comprender porque lo perseguía después de haberle dicho aquello. Ese matón nunca hacía lo que él esperaba o tenía planeado. Odiaba eso. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en un callejón sin salida. Giró rápidamente en un intento de escapar antes de que el rubio le acorralase, tarde.

-Escúchame

-Déjame ir. - Dijo Orihara mientras sacaba la navaja del bolsillo.

-No y no voy a pelear contigo. - Miró el arma de su enemigo y luego le miro a los ojos. Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos para intentar aparentar normalidad. Izaya sonreía con el utensilio en la mano, por un momento Heiwajima creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario.

Izaya se lanzó contra el, comenzando la pelea. Una pelea que aparentemente era como las que solían tener normalmente, pero esta era algo distinta. Solo Izaya atacaba mientras Shizuo intentaba bloquear sus golpes. No había insultos ni vaciles, solo silencio. Un silencio venenoso. La paciencia de Heiwajima se estaba agotando, así que con un rápido movimiento golpeó la muñeca del moreno, haciendo que suelte la navaja, rápidamente lo aprisionó contra la pared quedando a escasa distancia de él y le sujetó las muñecas para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

-Suéltame. - Orihara lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Era una mirada fría y amenazante.

-No sin que antes me escuches.

-Ya he escuchado lo suficiente. Déjame, joder! - Shizuo se quedó atónito al ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla de Izaya. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Sin pensarlo, unió sus labios a los del moreno, dándole un dulce y torpe beso intentando tranquilizarlo. Sintió como el moreno se revolvía e intentaba apartarlo, cosa que consiguió con un empujón después de lograr liberarse del agarre. Observó a Izaya limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras le miraba a los ojos. Esta vez era una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento. Shizuo no entendía nada, porqué estaba así?

-No vuelvas a tocarme. - Dicho esto, Orihara se dirigió a la salida del callejón, seguido por la sorprendida mirada de Heiwajima. Que había pasado? Que había hecho mal? No lo sabía y tampoco tuvo fuerzas para seguirle y preguntárselo. Simplemente se quedó allí de pie, observando aquella silueta alejarse.

…

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Ojalá os haya gustado, aun que confieso que me quedó más corto de lo que quería. Prometo que intentaré hacer el siguiente más largo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kei-chan que hoy está de cumple~

Espero vuestros reviews ^^


	3. No soy tu juguete

**No soy tu juguete.**

Amor. Acaso eso existe? Es eso lo que siente hacia Orihara? No, imposible. Es su enemigo, siempre están peleando por las provocaciones continuas de Izaya. Como podía sentir semejante cosa por él? Aun que puede que no sea tan disparatado como suena, al fin y al cabo Izaya es el único que no le teme, el único que se atreve a vacilarle. El único...

Llevaba tres noches sin pegar ojo. Las pocas veces que conseguía dormirse se despertaba sobresaltado a los cinco minutos. No paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado días atrás, si antes ya se sentía mal ahora se sentía como la mierda. Había vuelto a pedirle consejo a Celty y esta lo único que le dijo fue "Déjalo tranquilo durante un tiempo. Seguro que él está peor que tu." y así hizo.

No salió de su piso en esos tres días, no quería encontrarse con él y joder las cosas aun más. Lo primero que debía hacer es ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar bien que será lo próximo que haga. No quería perder a Izaya, aun que este nunca le perdonase o no le correspondiese, al menos quería volver a la relación que tenían desde que se conocieron años atrás.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar el día en el que conoció a Orihara. Aquel día su vida cambió por completo.

-FLASHBACK-

Solo pasaran un par de semanas desde que había empezado primero de secundaria y ya lo habían expulsado una vez por romper mobiliario escolar y agredir contra dos de sus compañeros de último curso. No lo entendía, esos dos se estaban metiendo con un chico menor que ellos, él solo intentó defenderlo y es él el expulsado. Quizá se había pasado al tirarles uno de los armarios que había en las aulas.

Ahora ya había cumplido su expulsión, así que ese día fue a clase.

Entró en el recinto escolar y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio.

-Así que tu eres la bestia que casi mata a esos chicos. Yo soy Izaya Orihara. -Heiwajima miró a aquel chico parado en frente suya, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano a modo de presentación.

-Vale. -Creía que era una broma para burlarse de el y enfadarle, así que pasó de largo. No quería volver a tener líos.

Entró en el aula y saludó a Shinra, un chico con el que llevaba en la escuela desde primaria y que parecía no temerle, es más, muchas veces expresaba su interés por su cuerpo y lo que conseguía hacer.

Después se sentó en su sitio al fondo de la clase, junto a la ventana. Minutos después vio como entraba el mismo chico que lo había saludado en la entrada. No sabía que estaban en la misma clase. Izaya miró a Shizuo con algo de resentimiento y luego se sentó en el lado contrario del aula.

Las horas pasaron y en mitad de la clase de matemáticas le llego una nota: "Si no vas a unirte a mi, serás mi enemigo". No estaba firmada pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Miró al moreno, que atendía la clase y luego se guardó la nota.

A la mañana siguiente unos chicos mayores que él empezaron a provocarle para que pelease contra ellos. Al final acabaron todos inconscientes en el césped del campo de fútbol de la escuela. Cuando les derrotó escuchó como alguien aplaudía. Era Izaya y a su lado estaba Shinra, hablándole a Orohara sobre él.

-Lárgate.

-No quieres que nos divirtamos juntos? - Shinra los miraba sin entender, acaso se conocían?

-Cállate! - Shizuo se lanzó contra Izaya, pero este lo esquivó y lo hirió en el pecho con una navaja. Así empezaron su primera persecución que fue bastante breve, ya que Heiwajima fue atropellado. Tendido en el suelo escuchó como el moreno le decía al conductor que no se preocupara, que estaba todo planeado, mientras le daba dinero.

A partir de ese día, Izaya hacía todo lo posible para provocar la ira de Heiwajima y muchas veces lo conseguía dando lugar a numerosas persecuciones y peleas.

-FINAL FLASHBACK-

Ya era casi medio día, así que se levantó y se dio una ducha para despejarse un poco. Comió y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, estar tanto tiempo encerrado empezaba a volverlo loco. Iría a ver a Celty, hablar con la chica siempre le era de ayuda.

Se vistió con la ropa que su hermano le regaló y salió de su apartamento.

Una vez en la calle encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Siempre había odiado a Orihara, en que momento esos sentimientos habían cambiado?

Se preguntó como sería ahora su vida si no hubiese pasado de él ese día. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no tenía caso pensar en esas cosas. Ahora debía centrarse en arreglar las cosas con Izaya, pero como?

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared dándole la última calada al cigarrillo. Miró al cielo mientras soltaba todo el humo y se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo. Se abrazó sus propias piernas y apoyó la cabeza en estas, escondiendo la cara. Ya no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Necesitaba pensar. En que momento se había enamorado de Izaya?

Levantó la cabeza y la apoyo contra la pared para fumar otro cigarrillo. Pensativo miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Ikebukuro. Notó como alguien se acercaba por su izquierda pero decidió ignorar este hecho, hasta que extrañado por que nadie se cruzó por delante suya miró en la dirección de la que provenían los pasos.

-"No debí salir de casa."- Pensaba mirando a Orihara, que se había quedado quieto en la acera al verlo. Lo miraba sorprendido, igual que la última vez. Shizuo estaba esperando el momento en el que el chico echase a correr pero para su sorpresa, eso no paso.

-Porqué estás tirado en el suelo? - Ya no le miraba sorprendido.

-Eh?

-Porqué estás tirado en el suelo!? - Le gritó para que le escuchase. Heiwajima se quedó pensando una respuesta, pero no sabía que contestarle. Solo siguió mirándole, aun sorprendido por la actitud del chico - Bestia, es que no me estas escuchando? - Se había acercado, algo dudoso, para quedar a menos de un par de metros del rubio.

-Si te escucho.

-Entonces responde, idiota.

-No me odias? - Preguntó ya de pie.

-Siempre te he odiado. - Dijo sonriendo, quitando le importancia

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-Pero tu me b-

-Crees que te besé por que sentía algo por ti? - se apresuró a decir - No te creas especial, Shizu-chan. Me encanta ver las reacciones de las personas en diferentes situaciones. Solo quería ver tu reacción, nada más.

-Qué? - El rubio no cabía en su asombro

-Me fui por que me enfadó que no reaccionases como yo quería. Por eso te odio, Shizu-chan. A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

-Pero la siguiente vez que nos encon-

-No me gustó que me besases. - Volvió a interrumpirle - Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras, sinceramente. Solo huí para saber si me perseguirías. - Shizuo estaba enfadado. Estaba muy enfadado. Solo había estado jugando con él y él lo estaba dejando. Quería matarlo allí mismo, esta vez de verdad.

No quería escuchar más, así que sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-A donde vas Shizu-chan? - Lo agarró por la muñeca para detenerlo y que se girase.

-No soy tu juguete, me escuchas? - Cuando el rubio notó el agarre del otro chico, inmediatamente se soltó y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta, acercándose a su rostro de forma amenazante. - No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida. - Sin decir más, lo soltó y se fue dejando a Izaya sin palabras, alucinando con lo que acabara de ocurrir.

De camino a su casa, Heiwajima arrancó cinco señales de trafico y tres maquinas de bebidas. Estaba furioso con Izaya y con el mismo por caer en el juego. No quería volver a verlo en la vida.

Apagó el duodécimo cigarrillo en el cenicero y se tumbó en la cama. Se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo que le dijo el moreno. Los recuerdos de los numerosos encuentros con este inundaron su mente. Empezó a sentir una gran presión en su pecho. Dolía. Su mirada se volvió algo borrosa y notó caer las lágrimas. Undió el rostro en la almohada, abrazándose a ella, creyendo que así cesarían, pero se equivocó. Igualmente no se movió y se quedó dormido así, aun con la ropa puesta.

Estuvo días sin salir de casa. Shinra intentó comunicarse con él por teléfono pero le fue imposible, no lo cogía. No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie. Solo quería estar solo y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo. Como insistían, molesto fue a abrirla. Allí estaba Celty, que fue a ver como estaba su amigo. Se sorprendió al ver al rubio normal, lo único diferente en él eran la básica y los vaqueros que vestía y unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-Porqué no dabas señales de vida? Estaba preocupada. - Tecleó en su teléfono

-Lo siento pero no quería hablar con nadie. Pasa. - Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la motorista.

-Que es lo que ha ocurrido? - Estuvo unos segundos en silencio. La verdad es que no quería hablar de eso pero quizá ella podía ayudarle.

-Todo fue mentira. Solo quería ver como reaccionaba, como si fuera su maldito juguete. - Apretó los dientes

-Como sabes eso?

-Él me lo dijo.

-Le crees?

-Porqué iba a mentir?

-Quizá por que cree que no le correspondes o está asustado y te dijo eso para poder volver a vuestra relación inicial. - El rubio leyó el mensaje con atención. Puede que aun hubiera algo de esperanza. - Deberías volver a hablar con él y aclarar todo esto.

-No creo que me escuche...

-Tendrás que obligarle a que lo haga. - No se lo creía, Celty estaba recomendándole que forzase a Izaya para que lo escuchase. No se esperaba eso de ella. - Tengo que irme, buena suerte! - Después de que la motorista se fuera, Shizuo tomó una ducha y se preparo algo para comer. El resto del día se lo pasó ideando que hacer para que Orihara le escuchara.


	4. Solo hay un paso entre el odio el amor

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas.

...

**Solo hay un paso entre el odio y el amor.**

Echaba el humo por la boca mientras caminaba solitario por las calles de Ikebukuro. Había pasado una semana desde su conversación con Celty y aun no sabía que hacer. Al menos había vuelto a su vida normal, o lo intentaba. Caminaba sin rumbo, con una sensación extraña en su estomago. Se sentía como cuando todo aquello empezó. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al apartamento de Orihara. Cuando llegó al portal del edificio, apagó el cigarrillo pisándolo y entró. A medida que el ascensor subía, se iba poniendo más nervioso ya que no sabía que hacer al llegar al piso. El ascensor se detuvo y Shizuo tragó saliva, no se atrevía a llamar. Realmente se sentía como cuando todo empezó. Armándose de valor llamó al timbre, pero nadie contestó. Segundos después volvió a llamar pero siguió sin obtener respuesta, así que supuso que no estaba en casa. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo, tarde o temprano el moreno volvería a su piso.  
Ya habían pasado dos horas cuando Orihara llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró a Heiwajima en el suelo dormido. Había cogido por sorpresa a Izaya, no sabía que hacer. Debía despertarle o dejarle allí tirado? Estaba apoyado contra su puerta, así que si no lo despertaba no podría entrar en su piso. El moreno se agachó para quedar a la altura del rubio y se quedo así un rato, mirando como dormía. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sonriendo dulcemente, le parecía bastante mono cuando dormía. Pasó una mano por delante del rostro de Shizuo para comprobar si se despertaba o no. Ni se inmutó. Lo agarró por la espalda y abrió poco a poco la puerta. Después paso un brazo por debajo de las piernas de su enemigo y algo dudoso intentó levantar lo. Le costó bastante pero lo consiguió. Entró en la vivienda con Heiwajima en brazos y lo dejó en el sofá tapándole con una manta y agradeciendo el que no se haya despertado. Le quitó las gafas dejandolas sobre la mesa enfrente del sofá y fue a cerrar la puerta. Por la parte de atrás del sofá, se apoyó en el respaldo, viendo como dormía. Ahora tendría que inventar una excusa para cuando su invitado despertase. Se preguntó a si mismo porqué fue a enamorarse de ese idiota. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con tristeza. Dio la vuelta al sofá y se acuclilló para ver al rubio. Poco a poco se fue acercando de forma peligrosa a su rostro, con la esperanza de no despertarlo. Finalmente unió sus labios con los de Heiwajima en un dulce beso y cuando se separó se aseguró de que seguía dormido. Sonrió levemente y se fue a duchar, dejando solo al rubio en el sofá.  
Abrió los ojos y se incorporó algo desorientado. Miró a su alrededor mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con el dorso de su mano, intentando averiguar donde se encontraba. Se dio cuenta de que era el apartamento de Orihara y de que estaba tapado con una manta. Mientras intentaba entender como había llegado allí, se dio cuenta de que se escuchaba caer agua, como el sonido de una ducha que pronto desapareció. Venía de una puerta al fondo de la estancia, a la cual estuvo mirando unos minutos hasta que esta se abrió y por ella salía su anfitrión con tan solo una toalla atada en la cintura. Tenía el pelo tan mojado que le goteaba, quizá por eso se lo estaba frotando con otra toalla que se lo cubría.  
-Buenos días, Shizu-chan - Le dijo sonriente mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y la dejaba sobre su cuello. Shizuo estaba tan concentrado en el cuerpo del moreno que no escuchó lo que le decía. - Es que aun no despertarte? - Orihara se había acercado a Heiwajima y ahora le pasaba una mano frente a su rostro para que este reaccionase.  
-Si, estoy despierto. - Dijo a la vez que le cogía por la muñeca, para obligarlo a parar, mientras le miraba a los ojos. - Te has hecho nudista o algo? Ponte ropa. - Sin deshacer el agarre, Izaya se miró a si mismo y volvió a mirar al rubio mientras sonreía y se inclinaba hacia él.  
-Acaso te molesta?  
-No te entiendo.  
-Eh? - El moreno se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta.  
-Me besas, la cago, intento arreglarlo y me mandas a la mierda. Después me dices que fue todo uno de tus juegos y ahora esto. Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco, joder! - Se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, sin soltar al moreno.  
-Eh? Q-que dices? - Orihara lo miraba sin entender.  
-No me mires así. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. - Hizo el agarre más fuerte y obligó a Orihara a acercarse a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. - Estás jugando conmigo o no?  
-Que importa eso?  
-Importa! Me he enamorado de ti, por eso importa!  
-Que..? - Izaya se había quedado sin habla. No creía lo que acababa de oír.  
-Olvidalo. - Soltó al moreno y se dirigió a la puerta. - Me voy.  
-No, espera! - Orihara agarró a Heiwajima por la muñeca con la intención de detenerle.  
-Porq- Se sorprendió al notar como el moreno lo abrazaba por detrás y se sonrojó levemente al recordar que solo llevaba una toalla puesta. Izaya hundió la cabeza en el cuello del rubio y lo abrazó con más fuerza - I-izaya?  
-Lo dijiste de verdad?  
-Que?  
-E-estás enamorado de mi? - Orihara había soltado a Heiwajima para que pudiese darse la vuelta. Ahora estaban uno frente al otro, el rubio mirando al moreno y el moreno mirando al suelo nervioso. Shizuo se acercó a Izaya y con dos dedos en el mentón, le levantó el rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo.  
-Si. - Y lo besó. Fue un beso correspondido, dulce y corto ya que el rubio se separó unos centímetros para ver como reaccionaba el otro. Orihara fue el que inició el segundo beso, esta vez fue más profundo que el anterior. El moreno rodeó con los brazos el cuello del rubio y este lo rodeó por la cintura. Estuvieron así un rato, explorando la boca del otro hasta que la falta de aire se hizo notable, obligándolos a separarse aun que tan solo fueran unos centímetros. Shizuo miró a Izaya y pensó que se veía bastante mono sonrojado, sin darse cuenta sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. Le gustaba estar así. Movió un poco la mano derecha y notó la piel desnuda del moreno. Abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a mirar a Izaya durante unos segundos, mientras sus mejillas se encendían más que nunca.  
-Ponte algo de ropa, joder! - Dijó separándose de él de manera brusca. Orihara se miró a si mismo y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en sus labios.  
-Es mi casa. - Deslizó una mano hasta el borde de la toalla donde estaba encanchadó para que no se le callera. Shizuo, siguió muy atento este movimiento mientras tragaba saliva. - Puedo ir como yo quiera. - Y desató la toalla, dejando que callese al suelo mientras Heiwajima desviaba la mirada de forma inmediata y totalmente sonrojado. Izaya se acercó al rubio y aprobechó que tenía la cabeza girada para saborear su oreja y besar su cuello mientras con las manos jugaba por encima de su ropa. Shizuo no se esperaba eso, así que retrocedió ante la sorpresa hasta quedar aprisionado por la pared e Izaya, que no se había despegado de él. Durante el trayecto, Orihara había desabrochado su chaleco y ahora estaba ocupado con su camisa.  
-I-izaya... Para... - Estaba pegado a la pared, con el rostro girado y totalmente rojo. - Detente...  
-Bien que me lo pides pero no haces nada para detenerme. - Le susurro al odio con un tono de voz que había acabado con la poca cordura que le quedaba al rubio. Con un rápido y hábil movimiento Shizuo movió al moreno para ser ahora él el acorralado contra la pared.  
-Es tu última oportunidad, después no pienso detenerme aun que lo supliques. - Izaya sonrió de forma pícara dándole a entender a Heiwajima que no iba a detenerle. Shizuo sonrió también a pesar de que estaba algo asustado, ya que nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre. Volvieron a besarse y Orihara le quitó por completo la camisa al rubio dejando que callese al suelo. Shizuo paseaba libremente las manos por el cuerpo del moreno y ahora estaba ocupado en saborear su cuello mientras Izaya le desabrochaba los pantalones para dejarlos también, en el suelo olvidados.  
-Vamos al dormitorio, Shizu-chan. - Heiwajima le mordió el cuello por haberlo llamado así, obteniedo un gemido de queja como respuesta. Luego de esto llevo sus manos a los muslos del moreno indicándole que se suba a él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Obedeció de inmediato. De nuevo se besaron y el rubio se dirigió al dormitorio cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía que habitación era.  
-La puerta de la derecha. - Le aclaró Orihara después de que el rubio se parase en seco, dando a entender que no sabía a donde dirigirse. Siguió andando hasta la puerta, la cual le costó un poco abrirla ya que el moreno no dejaba de besarlo. Una vez abierta, se apresuró a entrar y dejó caer a Izaya sobre la cama. Se quedó unos segundos mirandole, estaba totalmente desnudo y sonrojado, con una erección más que evidente. Shizuo tragó saliva y se lanzó sobre Orihara besandole con pasión mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta al miembro del moreno, el cual no pudo evitar gemir al notar el contacto. Heiwajima no pudo evitar sonreir y sin pensarlo empezó a besar el cuello del moreno y fue bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pezones mientras que con su mano libre se ocupaba del otro. Izaya empezó a retorcerse de placer y a gemir, todo eso a la vez era demasiado para él.  
-Shizuo... ahh... p-araa... - El rubio no le hizo caso pero le sorprendió que no le llamase como siempre lo hacía, es más, le gustó que dijera su nombre de esa forma. Notó como el moreno intentaba quitarle los boxers pero como no era capaz, se incorporó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama y se los quitó el mismo bajo la atenta mirada de Izaya, algo que le hizo sonrojarse levemente. Cuando acabó volvió a colocarse sobre el moreno para besarle y notar como el moreno se hacía cargo de su erección, cosa que lo hizo gemir contra los labios del otro. Estuvieron así un rato, dando vueltas por la cama, explorando el cuerpo del otro cuando Izaya se preguntó a que esperaba el rubio y de pronto cayó de la burra.  
-Shizuo... - El rubio dejó su oreja para mirarle. - Esta es la primera vez que estas con otro hombre? - Heiwajima se quedó atónito ante la pregunta y empezó a sonrojarse hasta quedar igual a un tomate cosa que le hizo bastante gracia al moreno. - Supongo que eso es un si.  
-Q-que importa eso?  
-No sabes como seguir, verdad? - El rubio negó con timidez. Orihara le dio un dulce beso y le susurró al oído lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando acabó lo miró y se rió al ver a Shizuo tan sorprendido.  
-En serio...? - Izaya sonrió y se llevó una mano del rubio a la boca para lamber tres dedos. Heiwajima lo miraba y se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de cuanto lo estaba excitando eso. - Estás seguro? - Preguntó cuando Orihara acabó de lubricarlos, este asintió y volvió a besar al rubio. Shizuo colocó un dedo en la entrada del moreno y no muy seguro, lo introdujo haciendo que Izaya gimiera cuando empezó a moverlo. Un poco después introdujo el segundo y al rato el tercero.  
-Y-yaa... ahh... - Shizuo obedeció y retiró los dedos. Se colocó en la posición más cómoda que encontró y se dispuso a entrar. Miró a Izaya y se quedó unos segundos embobado, estaba tan sonrojado y la expresión que tenía pudo con Heiwajima. Finalmente entró, arrancándole un gemido a Orihara. Estaba muy estrecho y caliente, por un momento Shizuo creyó que iba a perder el control pero consiguió aguantarse y entró lentamente. Cuando ya estaba besó a Izaya y empezó a moverse. El placer era demasiado y los gemidos de Izaya no le estaban ayudando. Nunca creyó que hacerlo con otro hombre sería tan placentero. Cada vez se movía más rápido. Empezó a masturbar al moreno, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentasen. Poco después ambos llegaron al orgasmo y Shizuo se desplomó sobre Izaya.  
-Joder... - Dijo el rubio intentando que su respiración agitada volviese a la normalidad. Notó como el moreno lo rodeaba con sus brazos, así que se levantó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos después de volver a besarse.  
-Para ser tu primera vez no se te da tan mal.  
-Cállate. - Y volvió a besarle. Luego se acomodó a su lado, mientras Orihara los tapaba con una manta. Cuando Izaya volvió a acostarse se sorprendió al encontrarse a Shizuo dormido. Se quedó un tiempo mirándole mientras dormía, habían pasado tantos años desde que lo conoció que ya había perdido toda esperanza. Poco después él también cayó en un profundo sueño.

...

Bueno, sé que este capítulo me ha quedado algo largo, pero era algo necesario. Perdonen si les molesta...

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


	5. Para los lectores

**Atención!**

Sé que llevo muchos días sin actualizar pero pienso hacerlo. Ya tengo parte del próximo capítulo escrito, solo que ando algo ocupada ya que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de septiembre, pero os prometo que voy a acabar este fic.

Tengo planeado escribir más y para los próximos (quizá para este también, ya que planeo alargarlo un poco más) me pondré un horario, como por ejemplo subir un capítulo cada lunes o algo así, aun no sé.

Como ya os dije, voy a acabar este fic si o si, así que no os preocupéis y tened un poco de paciencia, por favor. Sé que soy un desastre...

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a _Paloma-san_! Me has subido mucho el ánimo, prometo que haré lo posible para que gane el primer puesto en tu lista :D

Siento la tardanza y gracias a todos!

P.D: Quiero empezar uno de Italia x Alemania o de España x Romano (Hetalia). Que opináis?


End file.
